


Walking down the path back to you

by clexa_alltheway



Series: The path to you [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Commander Lexa (The 100), Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Heda Lexa (The 100), Reincarnation, Soulmates, Wanheda Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_alltheway/pseuds/clexa_alltheway
Summary: Read 'Walking Down The Path For You' firstClarke and Lexa agrees to go back to 'The Living' to save their people again.What's coming for them? Will they be able to make it together? Will they save everyone?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: The path to you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076981
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	1. Let's go back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally start there journey back to The Living

_"I agree with you.. Let's go back..."_

* * *

After the couple decided to return to The Living, the two started planning. The two were discussing every inch of this plan in Lexa's quarters. They made a plan with a backup plan to a backup-backup plan and so on. The two were hold up in their own universe from planning to making love to each other. After they finalized their plans, they started to train. Lexa helped Clarke learn how to fight from the beginning: learning to hold a sword properly, the proper stance in fighting, hand to hand combat, sword fighting etc... And of course, Lexa taught Clarke Trigedasleng. 

On the other hand, Clarke also taught Lexa several things: how to shoot a gun properly(although, let's say Lexa picked it up dangerously fast and could shoot any target even with distance..), technology, and last of all Clarke's specialty , medicine(mostly first aid). 

While they were training, they stayed in the woods to adapt better in any circumstances. They hunted their own meal to get back into shape. 

After a few months, they were finally ready...

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

In the final moments leading up to our let's say our reincarnation?? or coming back from the dead?, we were holding hands and whispering words reassuring our love for each other. Also, we went over our plans waiting for the moment to arrive. Becca knocked the door to our quarters and entered...

"Hello... Lexa, Clarke..." Becca says

"Hello..." We both say

"It is time..." Becca says with sadness...

"Okay.."

"I will lead you guys to the room so you guys can prepare..."

Becca led us to a room that was filled with technology. There were a lot of computers every where and a lot of people were working.

"We are here... This room tracks all of the activities everywhere.

We will send you to the time where you, Clarke supposedly died. You two will not be together when you wake up. Lexa will probably be waiting for you at your meeting place. I can say this... Clarke..., you can tell your friends about this whole encounter but it is best if not all of this information is disclosed to everyone or else there will be chaos."

"Okay.. Let's get this show going..." I say to lighten the mood.

Lexa tugs me to the side and...

"Clarke, I'll meet you as soon as possible. And I just wanted to say I believe in you and I love you..." She says as she kisses me..

I tug her close and capture her lips again...

Becca awkwardly walks towards us...

*Cough*

"Sorry to disturb you... but, we are ready..."

We both nod and head to the front of the room. We take our spots and wait for the countdown...

"I hope the best for you and we will see you I hope way.... later" Becca says

I chuckle...

'Countdown initiating' The machine says

_3_

_2_

_1_

............

* * *

I close my eyes as the countdown starts...

I feel leaves and dirt on my back... My senses come back to me and I jolt upwards...

I take a deep breath as I sit upwards.

I can hear gasps and I open my eyes...

* * *

Nobody's POV

Raven and Octavia were surrounding Clarke's lifeless body with tears as they say goodbye to her.

They wipe their tears and starts to get ready to take Clarke's body to another place.

And the unexpected happens...

Clarke wakes up....

"Huh..." Clarke takes a breath as she sits up right.

Raven and Octavia gasps and looks at Clarke with wide eyes...

* * *

Clarke's POV

"Hi...

It's been a while..." I say

"Okay am I hallucinating or did you see Clarke come back from the dead?" Raven says to Octavia

"Raven, I am not dead and you are not hallucinating..." I say

*Gasps*

"How??!!" Octavia says

"They told me it's not my time.." I say as I chuckle...

"I will tell you everything as we go and I will tell you the full story once this is all over..." I say

"What's going on, Clarke?" Raven says

"There is a situation and you guys might want to sit down for this one..." I say

The two sit down...

"Okay... First things first Lexa came back with me..."

Octavia and Raven both gasp, and they look like they are about to faint...

"I promised Lexa to meet her somewhere and we need your help..."

* * *

We took some swords and guns.

We got ready to take a journey and grabbed horses.

"Okay, I promised to meet her before sunrise so we have to hurry."

"Okay, let's go" Raven says

We hurry onto our horses and ride with a fast pace.

* * *

"We're here..."


	2. Found you, now we'll have to get out of this mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke arrives at her destination and finds the person she was looking for...
> 
> This chapter is a lot longer than the other chapters I published!

"We're here..."

* * *

The trio tied up there horses in the stable. Raven and Octavia followed Clarke through the woods as she was the only one who knew the way.

After a few minute trek, a cabin came into sight.

The cabin was surrounded with trees giving them a lot of privacy. The cabin was a two-story house with a porch that had stacks of wood. In front of the cabin there was a campfire pit. On the backside of the cabin, it had a storage room filled with more wood and some tables and chairs and other things.

The trees surrounding the cabin were tall enough to hide the smoke out of sight.

As the smoke came into sight, Clarke ran in to find her one and only true love, Lexa. 

(This is what the cabin looks like!!)

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

As I saw the smoke, I ran in. I knew there wasn't any danger because no one knew this place except us. I ran into the cabin to find Lexa sitting in front of the fireplace. She was staring at the rising flames of the fire. She heard me coming in so she turned around.

As our eyes met, the only thing I found myself doing was walking straight to her and capturing those beautiful plump lips. I wrapped my arms around her neck and I pull her closer. I straddle her as we deepened the kiss. I moaned into the kiss and I feel Lexa biting my bottom lip. Her tongue entered my mouth and I whimpered. She wrapped her arms around my hips and I cupped her face. It felt like only a moment passed but it was a few minutes.

*Cough*

I hear a cough as I let go of Lexa's neck and turn around.

(This is where Lexa was sitting) 

I see Raven and Octavia awkwardly standing there trying to capture our attention. At this moment, I realize Lexa and I weren't the only person there. 

"So, Clarke.... Care to introduce us properly?..." Raven says as she is trying to stop her laughter.

I rub my neck as I say...

"Um... Guys, this is my girlfriend Lexa..."

"Uhhhh, Princess we know..." Raven says

"Huhh? Then why did you ask?"

"Cause we only know her as the Commander not your girlfriend..." Octavia says as she laughs

"Oh... Right... Well this is Lexa, my girlfriend..."

"Hi.. Raven kom Skaikru, Octavia kom Trikru..." Lexa says

"Hi, _Heda_..." Raven and Octavia both say

"Do we have to call you _Heda_?" Octavia says

"No, you don't have to. You may call me Lexa but I would appreciate it if you guys refer to me with my title when we are in public."

"Okay...

These few hours have been very confusing. So, would one of you guys tell us what the heck is going on?"

"Okay, so where do we begin..." I say

* * *

**Lexa's POV**

"It all started after Pike's massacre. Clarke and I were in Polis at the time. After I heard of this, I had to take some actions or I would look weak to the Coalition. So, as you know I put a blockade on Skaikru.

After that Clarke had to leave, and you, Octavia, were waiting outside. During that time, Titus thought that Clarke was a threat to me so he tried to assassinate Clarke with a gun and frame it on Skaikru. However, I walked into the room and you know what happened after that..."

Clarke had a tear rolling down her cheek, so I cupped her face and wiped the tear with my thumb. I continued on...

"So after Clarke's supposed death, we met in a place that had a bridge called 'The bridge of Love'. This bridge is located in between two worlds. This world, also called as The Living, and the other world called The Dead. I will answer other questions about this later...

So, Clarke is one of the people called the Chosen People. Chosen People are whom get a choice to go to which one of the universe they wants to go to.

We both met Becca Pramheda. She is the first commander and also fell down from the sky. She told us what was going to happen in this universe. We were given a choice to come back here to help you and the others to try and stop the events from happening or go to The Dead and live a peaceful life.

Obviously, we chose to come back to our people to help. We spent months up there to plan and also train in any aspect that we need. So, now I can use guns and I learned a lot of technology and also the basic of healing. Clarke is now fluent in Trigedasleng and can fight with swords or knives or a weapon of her choosing and also can do hand-to-hand combat."

I took a moment to see if Raven and Octavia were following. Raven and Octavia jaws dropped as they heard what we could do. Clarke took over...

"So, that's why we chose you to come here with us. No one can know about this without our acknowledge, so please ask us first if you are going to tell the others about any aspect of our plans.

We aren't going to take any chances in anyone overhearing our conversations as it will lead to something that I cannot bear to talk about. Our plan consists of several parts and it will be needed to be handled discreetly. The others who are helping us will have little to no knowledge about our plans." Clarke says

"We have several days so we'll tell you our plans tomorrow. For now, rest or you can hunt or train near the cabin. But please don't go to much. It may be dangerous. So, this cabin you are standing in is one of the properties I possess." I say

"So, how many properties do you possess?"

"Well, I am _Heda_ so everything in the coalition is mine but the properties that I bought or properties that were given to me are about 10 to 20 properties around the coalition." I say with confusion.

"Damm Clarkey, I never knew you dated a rich girl..." Raven says

"Neither did I..." I say as I catch my jaw from falling off.

The girls laugh.

"This cabin is not known to anyone except whom are in this room. None of my guards no of this place. This is one of the properties that aren't known to any people. I found this after several months after my ascension for becoming _Heda_.

This cabin has a lot of trees so it will cover and disguise this cabin. Don't go outside the perimeter. It may leak our location to anyone outside this group. This cabin is also fully stocked with food and supplies that we may need. Follow me, I need to show you guys something." I say.

The girls follow me to the hidden stairs that leads to the basement. I open a steel door and lead them in.

"The part that I didn't tell you is that there is a basement here. This room is covered in steel. I believe there is a word you use to describe this..."

"It's called a panic room or it could be a bunker." Raven says

"Yes, that's it. So, this room also has food and supplies stocked. There is a bed on this part of the room." I say as I show them a room.

"This is pretty big for a basement." Octavia says

"Yes, it's actually bigger than the cabin above. I have one more part that I need to show you.

I see that you guys already have weapons with you. You guys didn't need to bring those. Ahh! We are here!

I welcome you to the armory." I say

"Wow!! It's fully stocked with guns, swords, knives, grenades or any other weapon we may need." Raven says

"You guys can get ready here and you may take what you need when we leave. We might come back sooner or later. But don't overpack..." I say

"Babe, what is this?" Clarke says as she points to the door.

"Oh, there is a room behind this door. It has many crates. I never had a chance to open those before." I say

Clarke, Raven, and Octavia start open the crates one by one.

"GUYS!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! IT HAS A COMPUTER CONNECTED TO A SATELLITE!!"

"What's a satellite?" I say...

"This is going to be hard to explain..." Raven says

(Picture of Armory)

After our conversation with Raven and Octavia, Clarke and I headed into our room.

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

As we enter the room, Lexa shuts the door and pushes me onto the wall. We kiss and I whimper into her touch. Our tongues dance around each other and she pins my arms above my head.

"Clarke, what were you thinking straddling me in front of your friends. You started something that you couldn't finish. It was hard to stop myself from touching you. I had to end that meeting early because of how you effected me." Lexa says lingering in front of my lips.

"How did I effect you?" I ask innocently as I pull her closer.

"Don't be coy with me. You know exactly what you did and how it was going to effect me."


	3. Morning Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa enjoying a bit of morning bliss before the inevitable happens
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter.

** Clarke's POV **

As we enter the room, Lexa shuts the door and pushes me onto the wall. We kiss and I whimper into her touch.

Our tongues dance around each other and she pins my arms above my head.

"Clarke, what were you thinking straddling me in front of your friends. You started something that you couldn't finish.

It was hard to stop myself from touching you. I had to end that meeting early because of how you effected me." Lexa says lingering in front of my lips.

"How did I effect you?" I ask innocently as I pull her closer.

"Don't be coy with me. You know exactly what you did and how it was going to effect me."

"Okay... So I knew how it was going to effect you..."

"And..." She squeezes my nipples hard.

"God... I just want it it so bad..."

"Poor baby... you're soaking wet, aren't you?"

"Yes... Please... Just fuck me..."

"It's my pleasure..." She smirks as she lowers my pants and thongs. She slowly makes her way to my wet pussy.

"Please..."

I moan as she lowers her mouth on to my core and takes a long lick of my dripping wet folds. 

She sucks my bud harshly. She suddenly stops so I look down but she kisses me. I feel my taste on her as I kiss her and that only makes me more wet. 

My wetness glistens down my thigh. I moan as she bites my lip and seeks entrance. 

She suddenly plunges two fingers into my pussy and deliciously curls her fingers hitting that spot.

"So good... more..." I say.

She slips another finger and relentlessly fucks me. 

"I'm gonna cum..."

"Cum for me Clarke"

My orgasm crashes down on me and she holds me into place to stop me from falling.

"Baby... Do you think this is the end?"

Clarke looks at me...

"Baby... We are just getting started" I say

We spend many more hours fucking each other until we forget each others' names. We cuddle into each other and fall asleep into a dreamless sleep with smiles on both of our faces.

* * *

**Lexa's POV**

The sunlight is pouring into our room and my eyes flutter open.

I lightly shake Clarke to get her to wake up.

"Good morning" I say

"Five more minutes..."

"You know we have to get up."

She doesn't open her eyes as slides her fingers up and down my arms.

"Baby... As much as I'm enjoying this... We need to get up..."

"No... It's so warm..."

"Come on baby... If you wake up, we can shower together."

As I say those words, she opens her eyes up and hurries out of bed.

"What are you doing just sitting there? Come on we have to shower!" She says and I chuckle at her seeing that she loves the idea of having sex again after the night we just spent. 

I follow her to the shower and let's just say we spent a good hour there.

* * *

"Good morning Raven kom Skaikru and Octavia kom Trikru."

"Good morning _he_... Lexa." Octavia says

"Good morning! Where's Clarke" Raven says 

"I think she will come out in a bit" I say

Clarke comes out in a few minutes and we settle around the table as we start eating our breakfast.

"Clarke and I will tell you our plans after we finish and we'll probably train for a bit. You are welcome to join us or you can watch us training." I say

"I'll train with you!" Octavia says

"I'll just watch or maybe I'll learn to use a gun properly."

" _Sha._ "

We finish up breakfast and I take a breath and say

"Let's start with what is happening..."

* * *

"Clarke, ai hodnes. Let's train."

" _Sha_." She says as we get off our chairs.

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

We all go to the armory to pick some weapons to train with. I pick up some knives and attach it to the side of my legs. I get some swords for Lexa and I and also pick up some guns to practice shooting targets.

We go outside to start training. I start with sword fighting. Lexa and I pick up a sword and get into the fighting pit. We start circling each other and I attack first.

"Wow!! Clarkey got some moves!" Raven says

"Yeah. She can probably take down a lot of warriors." Octavia says


	4. Good luck to us...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are on their way to Polis

A few days had gone by, and the girls were training hard to fulfill their plans. While training, they added some parts and took some parts of the plan out to help it go smoothly. Today, was the last day in the cabin and the sun is just rising. 

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

The sunlight reaches my eyes as I wake up. I look to the side to see Lexa still sleeping. I can see her back tattoo half covered with the blanket. I lift my arm to trace the lines. I trace them up and down and Lexa turns around. 

"Good morning..." I lean in to kiss her.

* * *

"Good morning" She says.

"Today is the last day in the cabin." I say

"Yeah, it is..." She says

I yawn as I stretch my arms and legs.

"We should get up." I say

"Just a few more minutes" She says while she drapes her arms around my hips and pulls me closer.

"Okay..." I say with a small smile.

* * *

It was almost noon. After some breakfast, Lexa, Octavia, Raven and I trained for a while. 

"Let's eat a little light today. We'll have to move a lot." Lexa says

"Sure. What do you want to eat?" Octavia says

"What about some meat with some vegetables on the side?"

"Hell yes. I want some of that." Raven says

"We have some leftover meat so I'll go ahead and cook it." Lexa says

"You guys get the table set. I'll wash the vegetables." I say

"'kay" Raven and Octavia says

* * *

After we finished lunch, we went into the armory. We have to leave in a hour so we started to get ready. 

Lexa put on her usual commander gear and packed some extra knives and swords. She hid a gun under her gear for an element of surprise.

I helped put on her usual warpaint. She had her hair braided so her hair doesn't get in the way. 

I put on some body armor with a set of swords on my back. I put a Glock 43 and a caliber in the holster on each side of my body and some knives on each of my legs. I also had a 338 sniper rifle on my hand.

I put on my warpaint that I designed. Lexa braided my hair to hold my hair back from my face. 

Octavia also put some body armor with a sword on her back and another pair of swords on her hands. For her legs, she put some knives and had a SIG Sauer P365 on one side of her leg. Octavia did her usual hair style. She had her hair down.

Raven is somewhat different from us three. She doesn't usually use guns or swords so she has a lot of technology on her. She has some grenades and smoke bombs. Also for her protection, she had some knives on her upper half of her body. She had a bullet proof vest on her. She had a Glock 43 in her holster and had a drone on her.

After a solid hour, we were ready.

Let's save the day (again)...

* * *

Lexa led us through the woods to our horses. We each got on a horse and headed to Polis. We had to take another road to conceal our location. Since four heavily armed women riding a horse on the road would look too suspicious, we had to ride among the trees. It took more than a hour longer but it was worth it.

After 2 hours, we could see the Polis tower. We got here undetected. I don't know what to think. It was a good thing to come here undetected but I can't help feel something a little off. We got off our horses and headed the rest of the way there. 

Our plan was to try and get into Polis undetected. We get into the tower through the underground tunnels and head into the room where my mom and other Skaikru was. Here we'll tell them some of our plan but not the whole plan as only Lexa and I are the ones who know the full plan. Until here, was the easiest part.

Now we had to find Ontari. She is a highly trained assassin so we had to have our guards up. We had to capture her in any possible way until it's too late. We'll have my mom as backup to heal our wounds and the other Skaikru to help us fight in the tower. Lexa and I are expecting a pretty big fight in the tower as Ontari will not come quietly. After we capture Ontari, we'll finally can go public. We will announce that Lexa is back and we'll help her get back her throne. 

Here's the part that Lexa and I only know.

Before finding Ontari, will have to find Titus. Titus is a pawn in our plan. He will help us locate Ontari and is the person I will get to kill. I'll kill him after all this is over as we will use him to lure Ontari. After all that, I can finally kill that stupid man. 

Once Lexa reclaims her throne, we'll have to change some laws. We'll finally get to see through the end of our ' _Jus drein nou jus daun'._ We'll start rewriting the laws for the conclave to change it to a fight but with no casualties. We'll finally have some peace in the coalition. We'll renovate the mountain to a hospital building for all of the coalition. We'll erase the trace of the mountain men and we'll change the mountain from death to life. 

Skaikru will finally start trading with the other clans. We'll have Raven get electricity in Polis and hopefully over time we'll get to have electricity all over the coalition. We'll get communication throughout the clans.

After things have settled down, Lexa and I plan to get bonded. It was an easy decision. I can't imagine a life without her.

* * *

There's something that you don't know...

During our stay in the cabin a big thing happened.

Lexa asked me to be **BONDED** with her!! As she brought up the subject she said...

"Clarke, I know we only spent a little time but it feels like a lifetime that we spent together. When you are by my side, I feel whole. You have this energy that elevates not only yourself but the people around you. With you by my side, I hope to have peace and a whole life with you. All the little things in life that I never imagined having is what I want with you. I never thought that I would live as long as I have but things changed. They changed when you just fell from the sky and crashed into my world. You changed my gloomy lonely world to a beautiful bright place. I wish to wake up to you everyday of my life so Clarke will you marry me?"

And of course I said yes. I would be crazy not to say yes to the beautiful amazing woman standing by my side.

* * *

We're almost there. We're near the tower and a guard says...

" _Chon yu bilaik?_ " Who are you?

" _Ai laik heda"_ I am heda(commander)

" _Moba heda_ " Sorry, commander

The guard let us in as he recognizes Lexa. 

Since we probably need it, good luck to us...


	5. Almost there. One more step.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end!! A few chapter left.
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading!!  
> Translations:  
> Heda - commander  
> Ai gomplei nou ste odon. - my fight is not over  
> Ai hod yu in - I love you

Since we probably need it, good luck to us...

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

The four of us are heading into the tower. We head down to the basement to go into the underground tunnels that are connected to each rooms. 

"I know the way. We're not that far but have your guards up. Follow me." Lexa says

We unleash our swords and look into every direction for danger as we follow Lexa.

We hid around the corners and tried to mask ourselves. 

The underground tunnels looked as if it was a maze. Every turn we took made each wall look the same and I wondered how Lexa knows the way.

"We're here. We just need to get up this staircase and it will be the Skaikru's room. You can put down the swords. We'll probably end up scaring them with all our gear. Let's go." Lexa says

I follow her first and Raven and Octavia follows me. We go up some stairs and are met with a door. Lexa slowly opens the door...

* * *

**Abby's POV**

I heard the door creaking. I turn and hide myself against the wall. I look to see who is the intruder and I could only see Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, and Raven.

Wait.... What?! Lexa?!!!!!

"Hello, Abby." Lexa says

"Lexa... I thought you were dead. What the hell happened." I say

"Long story short, Lexa came back from the dead with Clarke who died only a second in our eyes but they spent a few months up there training and making a plan to save us from this crisis." Raven says

"Yeah... I'm still not getting a grip on whatever this is happening..." Octavia says

"We'll catch you up later but we first need to meet the other Skaikru." Clarke says

"Of course, I'll bring Kane and Bellamy. We could debrief the others later."

"Sure." Lexa says

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

After my mom left, I hold Lexa's face with my hands and bring our lips together for a passionate kiss. 

We hold hands as I lean my head to her shoulders. We stay like that until my mom comes back.

"Hello everyone." Lexa says

"Hi." I say

"Hi _heda_ , hi Clarke." Kane and Bellamy says

"We're hear to tell you guys our plans. Today, we're going to kill Ontari and take back Polis. Are you going to join us?"

"I would be honored _heda_." Kane says as Bellamy nods in confirmation.

"Okay, let's get started." Lexa says

I hand Lexa the map. Lexa opens up the map of the tower and spreads it on the table.

"Wow, I never knew they had tunnels and so many rooms." Bellamy says

"I increased the number of rooms to accommodate many people as we needed to have rooms for the ambassadors and other guest and we need room to fool some assassins from coming into my quarters."

"Yeah. When you say it like that, I can see why you need them." Bellamy says

"First. One group of us has to secure the whole floor so we won't need to concentrate on them. This team will consist of Clarke, Bellamy, and some other warriors that are loyal to me. You won't need as many people as Clarke will take care of them." Lexa says

"No offense Clarke, but how will you take down 20 to 30 men on the whole floor?" Kane says

"Let's just say I have already completed training with knives, swords, guns, hand to hand combat, arrows, grenades and pretty much any other weapons you can think of." I say

My mom looks shocked and Kane and Bellamy can't pick their jaws up and looks to Raven and Octavia for confirmation.

"Yep. I was totally surprised to see Clarke and Lexa sparing. I mean damn.. Clarke has some muscles." Raven says

"She can take down literally 3 men at once." Octavia says 

Lexa is looking at everyone with a smirk since she was proud of me.

"Okay, I got better at fighting since I died... So let's get back to work." I say

"Wait... You died?!" Bellamy and Kane says shocked 

"Yeah... We'll talk about that later..." I say

Lexa continues on...

"Clarke and her team will have to take down the men very carefully and deadly silent. Any other sound can make Ontari come out of her quarters. The next team consists of Raven, Kane and some warriors. You guys will take control of the first floor and steer away from causing a big commotion." Lexa says

I look up to see Raven and Kane nodding slowly. 

"Octavia, me and some warriors will go into Ontari's quarters. Clarke and Bellamy will join us on the way. No one is to kill Ontari except for me and Clarke. Is that clear?" Lexa says

The other seem to agree and say "Of course."

"Abby, you will be in your quarters and warriors who need to be cured will be brought here. Clarke and I came prepared so we will leave you some medical instruments and medicine and other things with you. There will be some guards with you to give you some protection and they will help you with heavy lifting." Lexa says

"Lexa, Raven, Octavia and I are armed heavily and we may have some extra swords or other weapons for protection. We will give some to you guys." I say as I take over.

"I have few swords for you guys." Octavia says as she gives one to Bellamy, Kane, and Abby.

"I have some grenades and explosives that you may need." Raven says as she hands them over.

"I have two guns but today I will probably stick to swords and knives to draw less attention so I can give you the gun and the sniper rifle. But don't use them unless necessarily." I say

"I also have some knives and I can lend a sword but I will have the gun on me." Lexa says as she takes off some of our weapons.

We all get ready and spread into groups to discuss plans.

* * *

I grab Bellamy into a corner...

"Hey Bell. I'll tell you some of my plans to disarm or kill the men." I say

"Sure Princess. What's the plan?" He says

"The whole floor will have mostly Azgeda warriors. We could kill them because they are only loyal to Ontari. The Trikru warriors won't need to be killed. They will be brought to the side or will fight with us. If they won't follow us, you are allowed to disarm them."

"Okay." He says

"I'll probably throw knives into them fast so we can take cover before they come looking for us. From there, follow my lead and let's clear the whole floor." I say

"Let's do this." He says

* * *

After we all discussed the plan, we got ready to head out. 

I pull Lexa to the side and give her a kiss.

"We can do this. Even if something happens, I'll always be with you. _Ai gomplei nou ste odon. Ai hod yu in_ " She says

" _Ai hod yu in_ " I say as I pull her into another kiss.


	6. We're here to get our rightful ending back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa finally go to war...
> 
> Read more to find out what happens....  
> This chapter is a bit longer than other chapters  
> Warning: There will be some violence and graphic scenes
> 
> Next chapter is the epilogue!!

" _Ai hod yu in_ " I say as I pull her into another kiss.

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

After our kiss, we got ready. We gave everyone instructions as we got into our places. It was going to be a heck of a day. 

Me and Bellamy were the first ones out the door. After that, Kane and Raven followed us out of the quarters and headed down to the lobby. Octavia and Lexa stayed a while in the room with my mom so Bellamy, some warriors and I could have a head start. 

Bellamy and I headed up a few flights of stairs to a waiting group of warriors. Once we met them, I gathered them to order their positions and gave them some orders.

"Warriors, today we will end _Azgeda_. We have come back from the dead to end this war. _Jus drein jus daun_. We will have to be extremely aware of our surroundings. Make none to minimum sound as you can. Kill any _Azgeda_ warriors but none of _Trikru_ warriors. _Trikru_ will be spared. However, if they do not cooperate, they will be wounded enough not to follow or alert any others. When you kill any of the warriors, catch their body first so they won't crash down onto the floor. I will be in front of this pack and you will follow behind. You will be on all sides guarding our group. Bellamy, you will follow behind me. _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_." I say

The warriors chant but quietly. We move as a group guarding all sides of our pack. We now go up another flight of stairs to Ontari's quarters. I hide behind the warriors to see how many guards there were.

I sign that there are approximately 30~40 guards. There are a few more guards then we expected but we could do this.

I signal to our group that I will be heading in and they are to guard my back. 

I take out my knives and have three on each hand. I walk in the hallway with my posture a bit lower than usual to not get caught in the sight of the enemy. I locate 3 guards near me and I throw 3 of my knives into their skulls.

* * *

**Bellamy's POV**

Clarke is heading into the hallway and I'm a bit worried for her. I know the girls say that Clarke is very deadly but I'll believe this when I see it.

The last months after Lexa's death was hard on her. She seemed as she was lost and had no cause to keep going. The light in her eyes faded into black and they got darker and darker after each day. She had dark circles under her eyes and they seemed to get darker and bigger as nights go by. Everyone noticed the difference with her after a few hours. She walked around aimlessly and didn't speak a lot. She stared a lot into the thin air getting trapped in her thoughts.

At night everything became worse. She had nightmares before but they weren't this bad. She screamed throughout the night and it seemed that she was only thinking of that fateful night. Everyone knew about her nightmares but she neglected their worries and turned down help. She barely slept and she began to eat less and less losing strength. Everyone knew the reason to Clarke going down a downward spiral. Even Abby was worried that she will harm herself. We took her out on hunting to help get her out of her thoughts. I was surprised that she didn't go after Titus. After all, he was the ultimate reason the Lexa died despite her thinking that it was her fault. I think that her thinking that it was her fault was the reason she didn't go after him. 

After the last few hours with Clarke and Lexa, I can say with 100% certainty that everyone thinks that it is good to have the old Clarke back. The one who had hope throughout the worse of the situations, the one who always had a way to get out of something or the one who was simply happy. I could see the light come back into her eyes drowning the darkness and emptiness that her eyes once held. She had the spark back in her. She walked with a posture that makes everyone wary of her.

The first 3 knives she throws knocked the wind out of my lungs. They are thrown into the air with such carelessness and with such speed that makes you wonder if she ever did anything. But the targets at the end of her gaze say other wise. All three knives are embedded into their skull. They are planted in between their eyes and all three knives are in the same exact place.

The warriors beside me looks as if they are surprised with her aim. They gather her knives since she may need them later as they all mutter _Wanheda_ down their breath as they take in their leader with respect and recognition. They now see her as not only the leader of _Skaikru_ but as _Wanheda_ , the Commander of Death, the one who holds the power of death in her hands.

3 down 37 to go...

The rest of the group follows her down the hallway as she throws more knives as she twirls around the room. She spins around the hallway as she dances around it. She has the same accuracy in her aim whatever the position the guards are in or however long the distance is. All her knives are in the same place as the first three. I wonder if this is her signature sign as _Wanheda_. 

She dances around with speed and grace and I can't help be amazed by her. She throws the knives that were in her hand and after she uses every one of them, she spins around and flips through the air while taking off new knives from her legs as she also throws them mid air. 

We are already half down within 3 minutes as she uses all of her knives. We have to turn a corner and then she turns to us. 

She asks the guards to give her knives back. One of our warriors hands her the knives as he bows down. She turns to scan the other half of the hallway while placing her knives back on her legs and she leaves some knives on her hands for quick access. 

She finally speaks after three minutes of deadly silence. 

"From here we will split into three groups." She spoke without a shortness of breath. I can't believe she isn't out of breath after all that flipping and dancing around while throwing knives.

"One group will head down the left hallway. The second group that will have me and Bellamy with some of you guys will head down the main hallway. The final group will head down the right hallway." She says

The groups spread out as we head in. While Clarke killed another 2 guards, I accidentally kicked something that caused a bit of noise. The guards from one floor down heard this and they came rushing up to us. The three groups we separated into came back as one. Clarke put the remaining knives onto her legs as she took out her set of swords from her back and got into position.

The first five of the guards were taking down in a blink of an eye. She slashed their neck with each of her swords in elegance. Each of her swords weren't moving in the same pattern and it looked like the swords had their own mind. Our warriors headed into the fight killing each and every guards from the floor down and the guard from the floor we were currently on. 

After a few minutes, we got every guard on the floor and we cleared out. We went down a floor to join Lexa and O. 

The next hour was a blur. I'm not saying that nothing happened. It was the complete opposite, a lot of things happened. Lexa killed Ontari with no mercy. I think that Ontari deserved it because she killed all the nightbloods that Lexa trained and mentored. Another thing that surprised me was to see Titus gagged and on his knee next to Clarke. I didn't even see her disappear but she went and came back with Titus without me noticing.

Then the people of Polis saw Lexa and a lot of things happened. One of the Azgeda warrior sprinted towards Lexa to kill her but Lexa was already prepared and she threw a knife that ended up in his throat. Lexa became the commander and all the people of Polis and the coalition bowed down to her. After this, we got back into the tower but what surprised me is that Clarke ran through the corridor with her sword out.

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

After Lexa becoming _heda_ again, I run through the corridors. Titus escaped during Lexa's ascension. He was with some of the guards but _Azgeda_ helped him escaped. I should have thought of this before since Titus already worked with _Azgeda_ before. 

I know you are wondering where the heck Titus came from... I'll tell you now.

Before I left with Bellamy, I searched the whole tower from the ground up to find Titus. He was easy to find. He was in the _flaimkepa's_ room (I know... how predictable). I walked into the room deadly silent. I noticed he was going through some things on his desk.

He had his back on me and that was his first mistake. The next one was he turned around and punched me. In the next seconds, I hit him on his stomach and his head to knock him out. I gagged, blindfolded and binded him. I throw him over my shoulders and bring to one of the secure room I found to put him in. After that, you all know...

I found him once again in his room gathering things and planning to leave but let's just say I don't plan him leaving this tower without him being dead.

He sensed my presence as I purposely let him know. He drew a sword and started slashing it towards me. We had a sword fight but at the end, I won. I wouldn't let him die that easily so I knocked him down and dragged him to the throne room. While we were planning, I told Raven to have some ropes and put some sharp woods pointing up on the bottom of the tower. She looked at me skeptically but did what I asked. She and the rest of our group is going to see what I'm going to do with him.

I bind him with ropes up onto the pillar. Everyone came up to the throne room after they saw me running downstairs.   
  


* * *

**Octavia's POV**

Everyone came up to the throne room to find Clarke but she was already there. Some of the adults gasped at seeing Titus binded up onto the pillar but me and the 100 weren't so surprised. I think that I wasn't surprised but it was expected. Lexa looked like she always did. No emotions on her face but her gaze was on Clarke.

Clarke dumped a bucket of cold water onto Titus to get him to wake up. Titus woke up with a large gasp. He looked unoriented but as he locked eyes with Clarke, the mighty _Wanheda_ , he looked frightened and he started to pale. He looked like he had the life drowned out of him. Clarke started to taunt him...

"Titus, it is good to finally see you awake. You know I was waiting for this moment the most when I was up there." She says as she points up to the sky

"I had trained in every way with every weapon every combat styles and I learned every way to kill someone. I learned which way that hurts the most and I plan to experiment it on you." She says.

How she was saying it and her voice made everyone shiver and it made the whole room silent. Even I thought that it was scary. 

"First I'm going to shoot you. This will not be that painful compared to the things that I will do to you but it will make you remember and feel what you did to Lexa. It will be near where you shot Lexa with but it will only hit some of the blood vessel but it won't hit any of the major organs so it will only make you bleed out very slowly." She says as she take out a gun from her holster shooting her first bullet in the tower.

Titus howled in pain as blood started trickling down his legs and dripping onto the floor.

"Now, as the ways of the coalition were _Jus drein jus daun_ you will be the final person that this rule will be used upon. You will be sentenced to a thousand cuts. You will live through each and every cut I and the rest of our people make. The healers will make sure of that. The last part is what I'm looking foward to but I'll tell you later." She says with a grin.

Clarke cuts 20 cuts on his body and giving the knife to others who want to join. By the 800 cuts, I saw Indra joining.

"I also brought Indra to join us." Clarke says

The last 10 cuts were made by Clarke and Lexa. They took turns getting the cuts. The last cut was made by Clarke. She didn't end his life was what surprised me. 

She brought a healer and fed him something.

"This is a drug that you are probably unaware of. I found this in my time where I was researching. It is a drug that makes your senses spike. It will make you feel everything. I told Raven to put some sharp wood down on the bottom of the tower. That is where you'll die. Just like Lexa did, I'll kick you down the tower. Have fun..." She says as she cuts the ropes. 

She takes Titus down and swings him on her shoulders. 

('She's so strong' was the thought that went through everyone's head)

She makes him stand on the balcony and she whispers 

" _Jus drein jus daun._ You won't be missed. Have fun in hell. I'll meet you there..." Clarke says

It was scary watching Clarke talk to Titus. It was that moment that I thought that...

'Gone the Princess and come _Wanheda_.' 

After Clarke kicked him off the tower a wail of pain was heard all throughout Polis. 

Clarke came off from the balcony and fell into the arms of Lexa. As she did that, Lexa commanded...

"Everyone out." It was only two words but it held power.

* * *

** Clarke's POV **

After I killed Titus, I lost all power and fell into Lexa's arm. I was instantly wrapped into the two arms that I feel the most secure in. She brings me to our room and draws a bath for me.

"I'll come back soon, _ai hodnes_. I'll tell everyone that we'll have dinner later." She says..

"Sha."

I get into the bath and it is filled with scents I love. I stare into the thin air as I wait for Lexa. 

Lexa comes into the bath and she cuddles me from behind. We sit in the bath in comforting silence.

After a few hours, we put on our clothes and headed down to the dining table.

We walk in and I sit next to Lexa at the head of the table.

Everyone looks in shock and I ask,

"What happened? Why are you guys shocked?" I say

"Well let's just say we didn't think of you sitting next to Lexa." Bellamy says

"Oh.." I say as I blush..

Dinner continues on without a hitch. 

"I was just wondering with all of this heavy stuff gone, what are the plans for the future?" Kane says

"As Clarke said earlier, _Jus drein jus daun_ will be changed to _Jus drein nou jus daun._ After that I'll probably change the conclave so it won't have to be a fight to the death. The conclave has always been our way but it was dreadful for the nightbloods. Having nightblood meant a death sentence so I would like to change it to a meaning of power. I'll probably give them roles that have some powers." Lexa says

"Then, we will renovate the mountain to a hospital building for all of the coalition. We'll erase the trace of the mountain men and we'll change the mountain from death to life. I thought it will be a good place for a hospital because of all the devices in it. I was hoping mom, you could train some healers to give them more knowledge about our ways of healing and we'll learn more about herbs and all." I say

My mom nods.

I continue on

"By then the coalition will have a time of peace. Skaikru will trade with the other clans and I was wondering if Raven, you could help us restore electricity in Polis?" 

"Sure." Raven says

"After that I was hoping we could have electricity all throughout the clans and we'll have communications."

"I could do that but I'll probably need some help." Raven says

"Sure.. Between all that Lexa and I was hoping we could get bonded." I say, causally throwing in a bomb there.

"Damn Princess, never thought you would get married this soon but you earned it." Bellamy says

"Clarkey, I'm so proud of you. You deserve to be happy." Raven says

"When are we doing this? Are we having a party?" Octavia says

The Skaikru are all over the place after me telling them about Lexa and I.

* * *

**A bit later....**

"So I'm just going to say and I think everyone here is dying to know this but how the heck did you get here what the fuck happened?" Bellamy says


	7. Finally got our rightful ending with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Clarke's POV**

**3 Years later...**

Everything that Lexa and I planned were all done or either in the works. Communication and electricity were restored throughout the clans thanks to Raven. It was finished in the first year of Lexa's second reign. After all the technology was restored, Lexa and I journeyed throughout the coalition to see how they were doing. The clans flourished with the help of _Skaikru_. My mom helped teach the healers about medicine any our way of healing. Raven with some help also brought machines that were found all around the clans back to life.

After technology was welcomed to our people, we started renovating the mountain. We cleaned out all the bodies and traces of the mountain men. We brought machines and beds to make a functional hospital. The Alexandria Hospital opened during the second year. The hospital was named after Lexa's birth name Alexandria. The healers that were successful in learning how to use the machine and other knowledge were brought to the hospital to work there. Many people whom were brought there left with a successful recovery. After a hospital and technology were brought to the clans, there was a growth to the population.

At the end of last year, Lexa and I got bonded. It was a huge event. The news of our bonding ceremony spread like wildfire throughout the coalition. All the people gathered in Polis to give their thanks and gifts for us. It took a while for Polis to clear out. And let's just say the actual ceremony was a big hit. After we said our 'I do's, all the people in Polis got down on their knees one by one and started chanting _Heda and Wanheda_. After a few months after our wedding, we finally started the process to increase our family. And now I'm here waiting for the pregnancy test. It took 10 minutes for it to show any signs. Lexa was in a meeting with the ambassadors. 

10 minutes passed and it was nerve wrecking. I pick up the test with shaking hands to read it out. I burst into tears as I see the result.

'PREGNANT'

We were finally going to have a baby. God, I'm so happy.

What's Lexa going to think? We'll she be happy? We'll have to go to Arcadia soon. I think these thoughts as I hold onto the test.

"Baby, where are you?" Lexa says

"I'm here." I say

Lexa walks into the bathroom and looks at me with curiosity.

"What are you doing in here?" She says

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay." She says

"Baby, you're going to be a _nomon_." 

"What?" She says

"I'm pregnant!" I say

She leaps into my arms as she says

"Me?... _Nomon_?..." She says as her voice trembles

"Yes, baby. We're going to be _nomons_." I say

We spend a few minutes crying happy tears in each others' arms.

" _Ai hod yu in."_ She says

" _Ai hod yu in seintaim._ " I say

* * *

We go to Arcadia after a month. We go to the medical bay to find my mother. 

"Hi, mom." I say

"Hi baby, I didn't know you guys were coming." She says

"We wanted it to be a surprise." I say

"We have some news." Lexa says

"What is it? Is it bad?" She says

"No, it's a good news." I say

"You're going to be a grandmother." Lexa says

"Oh my god. I'm going to be a grandmother. Oh my god!! I'm going to be a grandmother!! Congratulation honey." She says

"Thanks mom." I say

"Clarke says that we could see the baby. Could you show us?" Lexa says

"Sure, I'll get the machines." She says

* * *

After our first trimester was over, the bump started showing. Lexa and I agreed that it would be best to let the coalition know. We announced that we have some news so that the people can gather.

"Coalition. Today we have some good news. My _houmon_ and I are expecting a baby." She says

" _Heda en Wanheda's yongon!_ " They chant happily.

The day was filled with people passing on their congrats to us and well wishes and filled with people drinking in celebratory. We finally retire to our bed for the night.

* * *

" _Reshop Heda_." 

" _Reshop ai tombom_."


	8. Legends say...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legends say...

**200 years later**

Legends say that during the reign of _Heda_ Lexa the coalition was at it's peak. The heart of the coalition, Polis, was the most beautiful place to live. Polis had merchants of every clan coming in and out. There weren't a single day without people flowing in Polis. Polis had the artworks of _Wanheda_ on the walls as they were famous and popular among the clans. After _Heda_ Lexa came back from the dead, more people believed in _Wanheda_ as she was the one who brought back _Heda_ from the dead.

When the _Skaikru_ came down to Earth, there was chaos. However as _Heda_ and _Wanheda_ met, peace was known and given to the clans. They left a huge legacy as they left our world. _Jus drein jus daun_ was changed to _Jus drein nou jus daun_. The conclave was turned into a non-killing fight and _nightblidas_ were worshiped. The Mountain fell and was built into a hospital at the hands of _Wanheda_. Electricity and communication was restored and there was no war. People that died or were turned into reapers were cured and with no war, the lands of _Heda_ and _Wanheda_ flourished. Children were overflowing as well as the trade throughout the clans. They left their daughter, Madi, who is also the next _Heda_ after _Heda_ Lexa in this world. _Heda_ Madi was also famous among the coalition for continuing _Heda_ Lexa and _Wanheda_ Clarke's legacy and for also unifying the clans.

_Wanheda_ , the commander of death, is reincarnated throughout time as the same as _Heda_. Their legacy is written in these books. The most successful reign of _Heda_ and _Wanheda_ known to men was the reign of _Heda_ Lexa and _Wanheda_ Clarke. Their reign lasted for 90 years and was continued on by their daughter. _Heda_ was the first one to leave this world. _Wanheda_ who was the _Fleimkepa_ gave the _fleim_ to their daughter, _Heda_ Madi. _Wanheda_ also left this world on the night of _Heda_ Lexa's death following her as they were soulmates. Death is not the end, the phrase that _Heda_ Lexa says, was the hope for their families as they wished for them to meet again.

Clarke Griffin is known to many as _Wanheda_ but she has several titles.

_Houmon_

_Nomon_

_Wanheda_

_Skaiprisa_

_Fisa_

_Skaiheda_

_Fleimkepa_

She had several wars to face.

The Ring of Fire, the fall of the Mountain, the Fall of the _Azgeda_ and other wars were considered to be what made Clarke Griffin _Wanheda_.

200 years after their reign, the world misses it's savior, _Heda_ and _Wanheda_. The people wish for them to be reincarnated again for the coalition to flourish again.

Another 100 years later

People suspects that _Heda_ Lexa and _Wanheda_ Clarke are reincarnated again to save them.

* * *

Started by _Heda_ Madi and continued on with the other _Hedas_ after their reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
